Unbreakable Bonds
by EdwardElricKyleyB
Summary: High school really is the time for drama as Kenny and Kyle start to realize the troubles of everyday life as a teenager. But when you're going through a tough time, sometimes the best thing for you is a friend that'll always be there for you.


_**Unbreakable Bonds**_

**Summary: High school really is the time for drama as Kenny and Kyle start to realize the troubles of everyday life as a teenager. But when you're going through a tough time, sometimes the best thing for you is a friend that'll always be there for you.**

**Show: South Park**

**Couple: Kenny/ Kyle (K2)**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Hello to everyone who's actually reading this! First story to post on here, so yes my writing will be bad which means bad story. Q-Q But I'll try my best with this one and try to update from time to time. I would be sooooooo happy if you left me good reviews on this! Please, no flames…It's rated M for a reason. Ok! Enough rambling! On to the story!**

"Kyle, wake up!" The young red-headed teen tossed in his sleep as he heard his name being called from outside of his dreams. He blinked his eyes open, looking around his bedroom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him, so he closed his eyes back, relaxing back into his mattress. He shrugged it off as just his imagination running rapid again and pulled the covers closer to his small frame. He settled back down, dozing back off to sleep.

"Kyle, open up! It's fucking freezing out here, dude!" The voice came again, only louder this time. Kyle groaned at the voice wishing that it would go away that way he could go back to sleep and be somewhat awake during class. Like anybody else would be anyway. All of his teachers had this power to make everyone fall asleep during class. Kyle then heard light tapping coming from the window across the room.

He slowly opened his eyes back up, darting them back and forth in alarm. He glanced over at his alarm clock that set on top of his desk. The red letters were blinking reading that it was two in the morning. Kyle reached over and flicked on his desk lamp, squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden brightness in the room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretching his arms above his head.

"_Who could be bothering my this early- Wait a minute…"_ Kyle thought for a second before it hit him. The tapping and the muffled voice coming from outside continued. Kyle looked over at his window and found out what, more like who, was making the noise.

"Kenny? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked his blonde friend as he walked over to the window. His window was fogged slightly from the sudden drop in temperature outside. He wiped the fog off with the sleeve of his pajamas, looking straight into the eyes of his best friend, Kenny McCormick. Kenny smiled at him weakly, obviously shivering from the cold.

Kyle unhooked the latch and opened his window making room for Kenny to climb in gracefully from the tree he was standing on outside. He closed the window back behind him and latched it back in to place. Kyle glanced up at Kenny, noticing that his cheeks and nose were turning a bright pink color from the cold, Colorado weather.

"Kenny, what the hell were you thinking? You know how cold it gets during the night. What if I never heard you? You could've died!" he asked in a harsh whisper, careful to not wake anyone else in the house, especially his adopted brother, Ike. Kenny smiled slightly at Kyle as he mentioned the word "died".

"_If only you knew what I go through everyday, Kyle…" _Kenny sighed at his unspoken thought, closing his eyes as a wave of pain shot through his head from the splitting headache he had, unfortunately, caught.

He wished that someone would remember his countless deaths that occurred nearly everyday. Sometimes he was lucky that he made through a day dodging death. Every death was different for him, each one hurt the same. Emotionally of course. No one ever remembered them, no one. No matter how much he tried, he would walk in the next day and everyone would treat him just the same as they did the day before like nothing happened. He even tried killing himself in front of his friends multiple times. Even that didn't work. But if he had told someone about it though, he would have the next appointment in the mental hospital for sure. Kenny snapped out of his depressing thoughts, looking back at Kyle.

Kyle's face showed worry. His emerald eyes were concentrated on him and only him, nothing else. Kenny loved it when he could finally get the attention from Kyle like this. He hardly could get the attention of the small Jew. Kyle was biting his bottom lip nervously, a habit he usually did he was sad or upset. His fists were clenching and unclenching continuously. Kenny smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry I came here so late, or early. However you want to look at it." Kenny rambled quickly. "Anyway, my parents were fighting again, so I kind of ran out of the house and came here. Stan is a heavy sleeper and Cartman would just have some smart ass remark to say to me. Karen was spending the night with a friend of hers, and Kevin is who knows where which left me alone with them. I didn't want to be there anymore.." Kenny looked down in shame. He rarely told people about his issues at home. Even though he never had to talk about it, people already knew how bad it was.

"Oh, no. No, it's no problem at all, Kenny. You know I'll help you whenever you need it. Here, I'll go get some blankets for you to sleep with. Go ahead and grab the one off of the bed. You can also pull out the extra bed underneath mine. I'll be right back, ok?" Kenny nodded slowly, shifting slowly toward the bed.

"Alright, thanks, Kyle. Really." As Kenny walked by him, something caught the corner of Kyle's eye. There was some dripping down the back of Kenny's head. Slowly it ran down on to his orange parka, staining it a dark color. Kyle looked closer, seeing the worst outcome. The parka was turning red, blood red.

"Kenny! You're bleeding! Don't move.." Kenny looked at him in confusion, unaware that he was bleeding this whole time. Kenny ran his hand through his hair, looking at his now bloody hand. Kyle dragged Kenny into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. He looked up at Kenny, with pure shock on his face.

"Kyle, I'll be ok. Just a small cut I'm sure." His voice was a little shaky as he spoke. Kenny knew good and well why he was bleeding now. When Kenny was on his way out, his dad had managed to nail him across the back of his head with an empty beer bottle. Kenny was in too much of a rush to notice it.

"Kenny, tell me what happened." Kyle didn't ask, he demanded to know. He sat up on the counter, opening up the medicine cabinet that was behind the mirror. He grabbed the first aid kit, grabbing what he needed to clean Kenny up: bandages, cleaning alcohol, and a cleaning rag. "Now, sit down." Kyle pointed down to the tiled floor with a scowl on his face. Kenny sat down as he was told. Kenny knew when Kyle meant business. Kyle put the seat down on the toilet and sat behind Kenny so that he had a good angle at his head.

"I told you I would be fine, Ky. Just a scratch- AH!" Kenny yelled in pain as Kyle poured the alcohol on the back of his head. Kenny looked back at Kyle. "What was that for?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Proving to you that it's more than just a small cut. Now be still and quit your whining." Kenny was about to say something else but decided not to. Kyle was already pissed off, he didn't need to make it worse. Kenny huffed and swallowed his words back down, turning back around.

Kyle parted through Kenny's matted hair, getting to where the gash was. He dabbed the cloth into the thick liquid and this time began to carefully dab at the wound. Kenny hissed in pain as it came into contact with his skin. The burning sensation was nearly unbearable. Kenny bit on to his tongue, holding in all of his protests to stop.

Kyle continued to dab at Kenny's gash, careful not to hurt him anymore. Once he thought he cleaned it out enough, he grabbed a bandage large enough to cover the gash from the small kit and slid it on with ease.

"There, I'm done now. You ok?" Kyle looked over Kenny's shoulder to see his face. He noticed that Kenny's jaw was tight and his eyes were glued to the floor. "Kenny?" Kenny blinked suddenly, looking over at Kyle.

"Oh, sorry about that. Lost in my thoughts again. What did you say?" Kyle scowled at the blonde boy.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell. What happened?" Kenny sighed, knowing that Kyle wouldn't leave him alone till he told him. He took a deep breath and push himself up off from the floor.

"Like I said, my parents were fighting again except for this time they were drunk. They kept getting louder and louder and started to throw things at each other. That's why I made a run for it. But my dad saw me before I could get out. He got angrier and threw his beer bottle at me. It broke and cut the back of my head I'm guessing." Kenny sighed, pausing before he started again. "I'm sorry I dropped this on to you. I just needed to talk to someone, you know?" Kenny said with a slight laugh, hearing how weak he sounded. Kyle nodded slowly, still processing what Kenny just told him,

"I'm…so sorry, Kenny. You should've told me since had gotten worse. Has this happened before?"

"Multiple times actually. Why do you think I always wear my parka like I do? All the scars are left behind because of them." Kenny hated every minute of this. He never told anybody of his home life. EVER. Yet here he was, opening himself up to Kyle. At least it was Kyle though, he knew he could trust him with this.

"Well, I'm glad you came to me then. We should get some sleep though. Can't function without it." Kyle sat up as well, walking back to his bedroom with Kenny following in behind him.

"Hey, um, Kyle?" Kenny asked in quiet whisper. Kyle stopped in mid-stride and looked back at Kenny.

"Yea?"

"Umm, thanks. For you know, letting me crash here." Kyle shrugged.

"No problem." Kyle smiled, grabbing Kenny around his neck and rubbing his head roughly but careful not to hit his new cut. "Just stop being so damn hard-headed!" Kenny chuckled, getting out the red head's grip with much ease.

"Oh please, you're worse than I am." Kyle scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, that's so not true. You're worse." Kyle put a hand on his hip, popping it out slightly. Kenny mocked Kyle's stance.

"Ugh, like seriously. You are." Kenny said in what a typical prep would sound like. They were everywhere nowadays.

"Ok, ok, fine. You win. I'm too tired to argue right now." Kyle fall back down on to his bed, sighing in relief as he snuggle up to his pillow. "Ah, much better." Kenny laid down into the smaller trundle bed. His feet were nearly hanging off the side, but he didn't complain. This was better than his plain mattress at his house. Kyle rolled over, looking down at Kenny, for once. Kenny looked up as well. Light blue met with emerald.

For the first time in awhile, Kenny felt somewhat safe being with Kyle. No one had seen the weaker side of himself except for now Kyle. Kenny never had a real super best friend before. Kyle was always with Stan when they were younger. Everyone knew that. So close in fact that most people assumed that Stan and Kyle were gay for each other.

He knew Stan wasn't gay for a fact though. Stan and Wendy have been going out on and off all through their lives nearly. But Kyle, he wasn't so sure. Kyle had a few girlfriends when he was younger, but once they were in high school, he had nothing to do with the opposite gender. Whenever someone would mention it, Kyle would just shrug and simply say that he wasn't interested in dating. Maybe he was just asexual. It still made Kenny curious though.

"Hey Kyle, can I ask you something?" Kyle nodded slowly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like anybody?" Kyle flushed in embarrassment at the sudden question. Kenny smirked as he watched Kyle's face getting redder.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one that you're making more complicated. Just answer it. Do you like anybody?"

"O-Of course not!" Kyle stuttered. Of course he was lying through his teeth. He had a crush for a certain blonde headed boy for awhile now. He was good at keeping it a secret.

"Come on, Ky. Who's the lucky gal huh?" Kenny asked with the southern drawl he had.

"_Not a girl that's for sure. Far from it, Ken." _Kyle thought. "I don't like anyone, Kenny."

"You sure? You know, you can tell old Ken, right? I won't make fun of you or anything."

"Look, I don't like anybody, ok? Even if I did, it wouldn't matter anyway." Kenny's ears perked at the last comment.

"So you do, eh? Go on, who is it?"

"N-No one, Kenny! Goodnight!" Kyle pulled the covers up over his head, curling up into a ball underneath the thin sheets. Kenny smirked, reaching up to poke the small boy's side. Kyle squeaked suddenly and moved away from Kenny.

"Aw, come on. Ky, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell! Go to sleep!" Kyle yelled from under the covers. Kenny sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one and decided to give up for now. He would have to ask him later though. Kyle, however, was a thinking a million thoughts at once. He couldn't just tell Kenny something like this. It would ruin their friendship for sure. Stan had already started to act like a dick toward him, he couldn't lose Kenny, too.

Kyle sighed, realizing that he should just think about something else and get some rest. No use for worrying about something like a simple crush. He would have to him sometime though. He could barely contain himself as it was.

Kyle peeked over the covers, seeing that Kenny had already laid back down in his bed. He reached over and turned off his desk lamp. His eyes adjusted to darkness around him to look at the clock.

"_Four? Great, just two hours of sleep for tonight. I'm going to die in the morning. Oh well, it was for a good cause I guess." _Kyle paused in his thoughts, smiling as he cuddled up to his pillow. He pulled his covers around him how he liked it to get comfortable. He took a final glance at Kenny who was now asleep he guessed. He reached down, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"_Someday Kenny, I'll tell you. Just not now. I will though. I promise you that." _Kyle leaned back, settling down for the last time.

"Goodnight, Kyle." Kenny's sudden voice said in the darkness of the room, making Kyle jump slightly. Kenny reached up, taking a hold of Kyle's hand and squeezing it gently. Kyle blushed and smiled. "You nerd." Kenny let go and rolled away from the other. Kyle sighed, now even more confused of what to do.

"Goodnight, Kenny." And with that. The two boys went to sleep, both thinking about each other. Thinking about their possible futures together. "You perv."

**Yes, I know. It's bad. I can't write! But I felt like writing a smutty K2 story. Any ideas are welcomed, just leave a comment and I'll read them. Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can! **


End file.
